Conventionally, as a battery reaction, a metal air battery using an oxidation-reduction reaction of oxygen at a positive electrode is known. The metal air battery includes the one performing the oxidation-reduction reaction using oxygen taken in from air, and the one equipped with an oxygen-occluding material at the positive electrode, and the oxidation-reduction reaction is performed using oxygen released from the oxygen-occluding material.
In the metal air battery equipped with the oxygen-occluding material at the positive electrode, in the discharge time, a metal is oxidized to form metal ions at the negative electrode, and the metal ions migrate into the positive electrode side. On the other hand, at the positive electrode, oxygen released from the oxygen-occluding material is reduced to form oxygen ions, and form a metal oxide by bonding with the metal ions. Further, in the metal air battery, in the charge time, a reverse reaction of the above-mentioned reactions occurs in the negative electrode and the positive electrode.
As such metal air battery, there is known the one using manganese complex including oxygen as the oxygen-occluding material (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1), or the one using Fe-based metal composite oxide including perovskite-type structure (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).